1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cambered liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cambered liquid crystal display panel that photo-spacers therein may have different distribution densities or different gaps can be formed between the photo-spacers and opposite substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel used in a LCD apparatus includes an active array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed there between, wherein the two substrates are generally bonded by a sealant to seal the liquid crystal layer there between. To maintain a cell gap between the two substrates, photo-spacers are generally formed on the active array substrate or the color filter substrate, and then the active array substrate and the color filter substrate are assembled and liquid crystal is filled there between to form the LCD panel. To ensure a display quality of the LCD apparatus, maintenance of the cell gap is a very important issue, and if uniformity of the cell gap is not properly maintained, a display mura phenomenon is occurred.
Recently, cambered LCD panels are applied to electronic products having a cambered appearance, and in the cambered LCD panel, variation of the cell gap is one of the concerned issues during fabrication.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional cambered LCD panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional cambered LCD panel 100 is formed by a first substrate 110, a second substrate 120, a sealant (not shown) and a liquid crystal layer 130, wherein a cell gap Gc close to a top A of a cambered structure is less than a cell gap Gs apart from the top A of the cambered structure, so that liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer 130 are pushed apart from the top A of the cambered structure, which may lead to uneven distribution of the liquid crystal molecules and cause the display mura, and accordingly the display quality of the LCD panel is deteriorated. Therefore, the above-mentioned problem is one of the major problems to be resolved for fabricating the cambered LCD panel.